All of Yours
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: NaruHina songfic. Naruto finally killed Orochimaru in his last attack, but he took Hiashi and Neji with him. Now he shows up at Hinata's house in the middle of the night, apologizing. What will happen when these two meet after such a tragedy? SSDD


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

_Author's Note: So I've wanted to write this one for a long time. I just finally got around to it. It's another songfic. It ended up being a lot harder than I thought since the end of the song is actually supposed to be later in the relationship._

_Also, I didn't do the whole song, and changed few words again. I hope it's okay._

_**Song: "All of Yours" by Making April**_

**"My blood bleeds red, for all those thoughts you left unsaid."**

Hinata woke up suddenly as she heard a pounding on her door. She slid out of bed, donning a nightgown, and rushed to the door leading from her bedroom, outdoors. She whipped the door open, stopping the desperate rapping.

"H-Hinata-chan…" A bloodied Naruto gasped, falling into the open doorway. Hinata's mind swayed as her heart skipped a beat. Naruto was hurt, and he needed her. He faced up at her but his eyes were closed as if he was unconscious.

**"Well how could you let your guard down, let me impose."**

Hinata caught the shirtless, injured boy and held him as he gasped for air. Why was he here? Why did he come to see her? Especially this late… and injured.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as she held his head on her lap, him lying half inside, and half out.

"D-do you… h-hate me?" Naruto suddenly spat out, still breathing heavily.

**"I'm dying the further this thing goes."**

Two weeks ago Orochimaru attacked again. Naruto was forced to release the Kyuubi's power. Hanabi, Hinata's sister, was killed by Orochimaru's underlings, but Hiashi, her father, and Neji, her cousin, were killed the blast that killed Orochimaru. Naruto fired the blast.

Hinata was not bitter; she didn't despise Naruto. He had saved the village; Neji and Hiashi were casualties of war, and died hero deaths. Also, Naruto had not been himself.

"No…" Hinata said, trying to comfort him, "… Never." Naruto didn't smile, but kept a grim expression as he sat up, his wounds disappearing.

**"Why can't we go back to where we were…"**

Naruto turned onto his knees and looked meaningfully at Hinata, attempting to catch malice in her eyes. He began to weep wildly.

**"… Before you dropped your heart on my floor."**

"W-why not?" he asked hysterically, he took a deep breath. "I-I killed y-your whole f-family." He sobbed and bent to the ground, resting his face on the floor.

"I could never hate you," she said. She still loved him; should she tell him now? "I-I…" She couldn't do it, not now. She did, however, guide his head to her lap and stroked his dirty, matted hair.

"Why?" Naruto looked up obliviously.

**"Cuz it was easiest to hide it all away…"**

"B-because…"

"… **And never say, what we were thinking…"**

"B-because… I-I… LOVE YOU!" Hinata finally shouted. It felt good at first, but Naruto's puzzled look scared her.

She stared at him as his expression softened. Her eyes didn't so much as blink until Naruto leaned in slowly and…

**"…No you'd never catch blinking that night."**

… Kissed her lightly on the cheek.

**"Cuz I was all of yours."**

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as his kiss sunk into her.

"I'm sorry…" he said, now crying again as dirt streaked down his face with his tears.

**"But don't say, we became too late…"**

Hinata bent down quickly and pecked his lips with her own.

**"…Well, I just think you're humoring yourself."**

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered with a confidence she'd never felt before.

"And let me say one more thing before you fly and this charade is out of sight."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto said back, finally steadying his voice.

"**Well I feel wrong, but now I'm right…"**

"But…" Naruto said, sitting up entirely, "… Can you forgive me? For what I did?"

**"So let your precious sky come down on you tonight."**

"I forgive you," she said, meaning it. She never blamed him in the first place.

She helped him up as he smiled and walked him to her bathroom.

"You should stay here tonight," she said and offered him a shower. He ran in quickly, stripped, and she closed to the door.

She wanted to see him so badly. He was in her shower… naked. Perhaps… the Byakugan?

**"I'm right outside, with ever useless key I've tried."**

As she activated it, she immediately shut it off. She couldn't spy on him. He had just given her all of his trust.

**"You seem as you're acting secret, and not only now…"**

She lay on her bed, but then moved to clean the blood at the door. By the time she finished, Naruto was out of the shower. He walked out, wrapped in her towel.

**"… But you don't know just why or how."**

"I love you," she repeated, having finally said it, and not knowing how else to react to his nudity. "I-I have some of Neji's clothes…" She missed her cousin, but there was no reason this was wrong.

**"Why can't we go back to where we were before, you left your heart at my door."**

Naruto smiled and dropped the towel as he followed her. She turned around, surprised at his lack of a towel and blushed a deep red.

"N-Naruto-kun... it's…" her eyes had drifted to his member, which stuck out at her.

**"Cuz it was easiest to hid it all away and never say what we were thinking."**

Naruto kissed her hard on the lips as hormones flew everywhere.

**"You'd never catch me blinking that night."**

The next morning Hinata woke up in Naruto's arms. Neither of them were wearing clothes, and blood stained a small patch on the sheets. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips before nuzzling back into him, replaying the wonderful night before in her head.

**"I was all of yours…"**

_Okay… good?_


End file.
